Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is located in the Plaza, to the left of The Stage. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles and pet furniture. They can also play Puffle Roundup here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the clip board, a quiz appears to best fit you with a puffle and one can adopt a Puffle for 800 coins from it. If players click on the Yellow Book, the "Love your Pet" appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture and food items for their Puffle(s), you can put the furniture your igloo your puffles will play with it . Players can play Puffle Roundup by going through the door labeled "Employees. Trivia *It's true that the Brown Puffles from Puffle Party 2011 was adoptable in February 2011 in the Pet Shop. *When the Pet Shop first opened, it was very crowded, as many penguins were trying to get their hands on a new puffle. *Most of the time in the Pet Shop, there are many penguins dressing up as a baby and they are called Pookies. *Strangely, the Pet Shop has two doors from the inside to go out, but only one door on the outside. Spooky! * Plus, there is a window next to the door in the view of The Plaza, but on the view of the Pet Shop in the inside, there is no window! *In the new pet shop, there is a toy for each puffle that they use in your igloo Plaza The Plaza is a main area in Club Penguin which follows the same design as the Town - three buildings and exits on either side. The buildings in the Plaza are the Pizza Parlor, the Pet Shop and the Stage. The Snow Forts and the Forest are on either side of the Plaza. There is also a manhole between the Pet Shop and the Stage which leads to the Cave. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, and 2010 the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fool's Day Party, the shop was cut out of card board. *During the Puffle Party 2009,Puffle Party 2010 and the Puffle Party 2011 the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a PUFFLE TENT and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were puffle spotlights too that changed to the color to the puffle you were walking. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you click on the sleeping black puffle you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Hallowen Party 2009, the Candy Hunt item Lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 Party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. *As of February 28, 2011, puffles worked for 7 days, trying to make the pet shop better. *On March 7, 2011 the new Pet Shop was complete and the Puffle Launch construction began. . Gallery Puffle store WIKI.png|The Pet Shop under construction March 1st 2011 Blog 110304.jpg|A sneak peek of the new redesigned Pet Shop pet shop.jpg|Old Pet Shop:March 2006-2011 Video ID SWFs *Pet Shop Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles